Lady Blue
Lady Blue is a Character from The Animals of Farthing Wood she is a red fox who appears in the books and the TV series, although she is never named in the books. She is the mate of Scarface and like him, she is a normal red fox in the books, but she is changed into a blue fox in the TV series (which in reality is a silver morph red fox). Her role in the books is very minor as she does not get involved in the feud between her mate and the Farthing Wood animals. In the TV series however, she is just as threatening to them as Scarface is, regarding Fox and Vixen as "common" and attacking Vixen in order to trigger an attack on them from her mate. Like the majority of the blue foxes, Lady Blue disappears after the second series. But reappears a after the events of the third series, as the 4th Series begins, as a zombie outbreak around the outside of White Deer Park. Background Scarface's mate gives birth to three cubs during the spring, and is forced to feed Scarface while he is injured from his fight with Fox, but she does not physically appear until after her mate's death. She finds his dead body by the stream along with Ranger and Blaze, and is escorted home by the latter as she is too stunned to participate in the hunt for Adder. She joins her relatives to continue the search the following day, but they stop when Ranger tells them he killed the snake himself. Scarface's body is pushed into the stream and she watches it go, before declaring that she will never take another mate nor bear any more cubs. Unlike her mate Scarface, Lady Blue appears in all thirteen episodes of the second series. She is seen hiding in the bushes with him shortly after The Farthing Wood animals arrive in White Deer Park and are greeted by the other park residents. Badger and Mole soon meet her when they decide to rest in one of her earths for the winter. She tells them to get off her land, but they have trouble understanding what she means, so she has to explain it in simple terms. After the winter, Lady Blue gives birth to at least two cubs; Ranger and an unnamed female. When Scarface calls her to help him when he is drowning in the pond with the poachers nearby, she just runs away, forcing him to get himself out of the pond. Near the end of the series she gets into a fight with Vixen, losing part of her ear in the fight, and leaving Vixen scarred on the shoulder. She tells Scarface this was an unprovoked attack, which he uses as an excuse to attack the Farthing Wood animals. She is last seen at the end of Reconcilation, crying over the body of Scarface, while Ranger and Charmer comfort her. In the 4th Series, Lady Blue returns to the Park, just in the neck of time as the News on TV in the Warden's cottage reports a virus outbreak, the news also reports its a forum of Kuru disease, that had traveled from Banoi and Palani, to White Deer Park, and now is wrecking havoc all over. Character Selection Info "I grew up outside White Deer Park, my mother worked as one of those kind who only wished to take what she wanted, no matter who she took it from, even from me she took from, if that isn't fucked up, then what is? Then I moved to White Deer Park, not turning back to the life I once had, nor the dimwitted theif of a mother I once had, eventually I found a mate, bit of an asshole he was, but that didn't stop me from loving him, too bad THEY had to come to the fucking park! Scarface went into a huge battle against those Farthing lot, but non the less, he was killed after going to far with one of them, well after that I decided to go for a vacation from it all, so I did, unfortunately an infection prevented that, and I got stuck into returing to White Deer Park, along with the rest of my family that left the park, now I am fucking stuck in the park, and with it being surrounded by the fucking undead, well atleast one thing that got me back in the damn park. Just want to know, what the hell is next?" Appearances Books *''Fox's Feud'' TV series *Series 2 Fanfiction *Dead Island: The Animals of Farthing Wood Lady Blue appears as an Anthro instead of a feral like in the books or the TV Series Category:Blue Fox Category:Farthing Wood Canon Character Category:Dead Island Fanon Article Category:Hero